the creamiest pies in london
by bloodnewt5
Summary: mrs. lovett loved making her pies, the best pies in London...  very close to the bone so please, if you are easily offended, don't read. you have been warned


**RATED M FOR REASONS, IF YOU ARE EASILY OFFENDED THEN YOU WILL NOT LIKE THIS. **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**The creamiest pies in London**

It had been another long day, slaving in the hot kitchen was what Mrs. Lovett lived for. She cooked the pies in the morning and prepared them in the evening. The only other thing she did from making pies was sleeping and drinking gin.

It was unbelievable that she had never been found out, not only were her pies made from the juiciest human flesh that Mr. T provided, but it had her own very special ingredient that made her customers come back for more every time!

She was down in the kitchen, it was getting very late indeed and she only had her one last ingredient to add, her secret one. Uncorking the bottle of gin that she had poured a shot from earlier that day for the horrible fat stinking Beadle, she took a swig, wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand and got to work. She was tired from being on her feet all day but with a trade such as hers, you had to be consistent!

As the gin burned down her throat warming her she slowly moved her hands over her curvaceous body, she was so comfortable with herself, but I suppose knowing that all of London's inhabitants knew and loved the taste of her would give anyone a sense of pride in themselves.

She slowly undid her dress at the back and allowed the many layers to fall to the spot on the floor where they had landed so many times before. She took a step out of them and took another swig of the gin, allowing a little to fall from her mouth and slowly trickle down her naked form, her goosebumps being warmed slightly by the small stream making its way down to her sex. The rest of her skin was cold against the usual draft in the kitchen.

She leaned back against a hard, cold and slightly damp brick wall. She didn't know why she chose this spot but it had to be this spot now, it had too long been a routine to change it now!

Taking a smaller sip of the gin now with her left hand she allowed her right hand to take the most familiar route they had ever known, to the ever eager and throbbing pulse hidden behind a small bush of damp dark curls.

At first she just allowed herself a little relief, but then she needed to be teased. She teased herself slowly with the tip of one finger, firmly pressing her clit then releasing and resting her finger just over the swollen rose. After a just a few minutes she could feel her hips bucking and, being firm with herself as ever, she slammed her back against the cold hard wall feeling it breaking her soft white flesh and the sensation, a warm trickle of blood running over her bare arse.

Taking another large swig of gin straight from the bottle she pushed 3 fingers inside her tight opening and back out, feeling all the wetness on her fingers and not wanting to waste one drop. She eagerly licked at her hand, checking that the merchandise was of excellent quality she downed the last few drops left in the gin bottle and smiled. This was it, the moment of the night and the making of the pies.

She bent her knees slightly and pressed her back even more firmly to the wall, her skin becoming accustomed to the damp cold and her cheeks flushing with warmth and the rush of blood to her head, she had almost done and knew what was coming, that feeling of excitement and need. She pushed the bottle neck with great ease inside her throbbing cunt and held it there for a second, tensing onto it feeling it deep inside her. She released and pulled it out then forcing it back in, the slight roughness of the glass lip rubbing harshly on her g-spot sending her over the edge she felt herself cum hard, her juices being collected in the bottle, not a drop to be wasted.

She pulled the bottle slowly out and licked the bottle neck clean, pushing the cork inside to lock in the freshly collected essence.

Slumping to the floor, truly exhausted now she pushed her damp curls that were clinging to her face, behind her ears and closed her eyes, holding the bottle and savouring the taste of herself.

Smiling to herself she stood up, placed the bottle on the shelf as she always did and went to bed, strolling through her cold shop completely naked, the frost in the air biting at her blistering hot body, leaving her clothes in the kitchen in a pile as she always left them, ready to step into tomorrow. This was her routine, her life and this was the way she liked it… at least for now.

Her dreams were always the same, Mr. T eating, unknowing, one of her specially made pies, just for him, the meat falling onto his plate and him using his fingers, picking the meat up and eating it, licking the juices off his fingers with such eagerness… yes, this would certainly do for now.


End file.
